


I Said Relax (Alternative Version)

by totallynotnatalie



Series: I Said Relax [2]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, PTA - Fandom, PillowTalkAudio - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Concerned Partner, Dragging You to Bed, F/F, F/M, GFE, Gen, Light Sexual Play, M/M, Optional Gentle Dom, Stress Relief, bfe, calming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: Alternative Version of 'I Said Relax' where you drag your partner to the bed.
Relationships: A4A - Relationship
Series: I Said Relax [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067576





	I Said Relax (Alternative Version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[A4A] I Said Relax [Relaxation][BFE/GFE][Dragging You To Bed][Stress Relief][Calming][Light Sexual Play][Concerned Partner][Optional Gentle D/s]

Script Notes: I wrote this script as a moment in a vanilla relationship. But if you want to play it more Dom/sub or Big/little, you are welcome to say certain phrases differently and change the pet names. I also didn't include too many directions for tone because I wanted to leave it up to the performer how 'stern' vs 'gentle' they would like to be.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Door Opening]

Hey babe, I thought that you would be done working by the time that I got home.

I know that it's an important project, but you have to give yourself a break every once in while.

Come on, it will still be there when you come back.

I promise that you'll still have time to finish it. Just let yourself rest for a bit, okay?

(sighs) Darling, are you even listening to me?

Honey?

You are listening? Okay, well then what did I just say?

Oh, you don't remember? Well..... do you remember me suggesting that we get a new hedgehog?

(pause)

You do? Funny, because I never suggested that. See, you're not listening to me.

And you're also so focused on work that you just agreed to buy a hedgehog. And...Well, yes, hedgehogs are very cute. But it's not like you to just agree to something like that without researching it first.

Babe, can't you see what this project is doing to you? You're so stressed that you're not thinking straight. If this goes on much longer, I could probably convince you to do something ridiculous like....I don't know...move to Sweden next month.

(pause)

Okay, no. Stop. I'm not actually recommending that we move to Sweden.

*laugh* But you are doing a good job of making my point.

Sweetheart, come on. Look at me.

No, look at me. Come on, right now. I just want your attention for a few seconds.

Thank you.

Now babe, did you even take a lunch break today?

Be honest.

No? (harshly) Honey!

*sigh* No, I'm not angry with you. I'm just worried is all.

Babe, you hardly slept last night either. You've got to be exhausted.

(pause)

Oh, really?

Then, what was that yawn you were trying to hide just now?

Come on, your body needs rest even if your mind has convinced you otherwise.

*kiss*

So, step away from the laptop. How about you take a nap instead?

*laugh* Well, at least relax in bed while I make dinner.

Come on, for me? Please?

It will be good for you.

*sigh* Babe, enough already.

(pause)

*laugh* Nope, no more arguments

Nope, come here.

(grunting as you start pulling them)

Well, if you won't listen to reason, I'm just going to have to drag you to bed.

(pause)

Hmm? Was that a sigh? I bet my hand must feel nice, huh?

*laugh* I know that you can get there on your now. But you need your rest right now.

(softer) Besides, I want to take care of you for a bit. You've been working so hard.

(pause)

Yes, you have been. So, please let me indulge you a bit? Okay?

Thank you. Don't worry. I've got you.

(grunting again as you set them down)

There we go.

*kiss*

Just rest here while I get dinner already.

And no getting up or else I'm making that fish casserole thing that you hate so much. You don't want that do you?

*laugh* Well then, stay in bed.

Yes, you ARE tried. Trust me. Just rest your eyes for moment.

Here, would it help if I lied down with you?

Yeah? Okay, scooch over.

(pause)

Thank you.

(sighs) You feel good. I guess that I needed this too.

Let's just relax for a minute, okay?

Just....breathe....

Slowly...

Yeah....that's it...

(longer pause)

*sigh* This is nice. Do you feel a little bit better?

*laugh* Good.

*kiss*

Do you need me to get you anything?

Oh, more kisses? (softly) Yeah, that I can get you.

*kissing*

Mhm? Would you like more?

Oh, it's all right darling. You can have as many as you like. Tonight is supposed to be about making you feel good. Remember?

(softly) Good

*kissing*

(suggestively) Now, would anything else help you relax?

*laugh* We don't have to if you want to. I just thought that it might help you get to sleep.

Maybe just something light?

Don't worry. You don't have to do anything. Just lay back and let me pleasure you for a bit.

*kissing*

(sensual) I want to make you feel good.

Here, how about I play with you for a bit?

No pressure to come or anything. I just want to you relax and enjoy the moment.

*laugh* Trust me, it will me fun for me too.

*kissing*

Mhmmm. There you are.

*moan*

Oh, you feel so good.

Mhmmm.

*moan*

Yes, that's it darling.

Oh sweetheart, you're so wonderful.

Mhmmm.

Ah, yes. Just let go of yourself dear.

Mhmm. Just let go.

Mhmm. That's it.

*sigh*

Did that feel good, dear?

Wonderful. You definitely deserved a chance to relax.

*laugh* Now, will you finally admit that you need some sleep too?

Oh? You're too tired to argue? Well, that's pretty good evidence that I'm right.

I'm not trying to gloat. I just want to make sure that you get some rest. Okay?

*kiss*

Now, nap for a little bit. I'm going to start making dinner. I'll wake you up when it's ready.

*laugh* No, I'm not making fish casserole. I promise.

No getting out of bed though. Or else I might just change my mind.

*laugh* Yeah, I guess that would mean that I'd be stuck eating gelatinous fish all week too. Buuutt...I would still be worth it to me if it finally got you to get some sleep.

Hmm. The things we do for love.

*kiss*

Now rest, darling. I'll see you in a couple hours.

Yes, I can tuck you in.

(pause)

There we go. Goodnight darling.

*kiss*

And sweet dreams.


End file.
